1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical technology and, particularly, to a blind hole insert fixing device used in an optical connector molding die.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical connectors are preferred for use in data transmission between electronic devices due to their high transmission speed and signal integrity. An optical connector includes a number of blind holes for precisely receiving optical fibers and a number of lenses aligned with the optical fibers. When the optical connector is assembled, each optical fiber is inserted into a corresponding blind hole in front of a corresponding lens and fixed in a predetermined position by ultraviolet-curable glue.
Generally, the optical connector is molded by an optical connector molding die. The optical connector molding die includes a mold body and a number of blind hole inserts. After the blind hole inserts are coupled with a fixing device, the blind hole inserts with the fixing device are then inserted into the mold body. However, if the blind hole inserts are coupled with the fixing device by a interference fit, the blind hole inserts are easily broken. If the blind hole inserts are coupled with the fixing device by a clearance fit, the blind holes cannot be aligned with the lenses after the optical connector is molded. As a result, the transmission accuracy and efficiency of the optical connector decreases.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a blind hole insert fixing device used in the optical connector molding die, which can overcome or at least alleviate the above-mentioned problems.